temani si Api, gih!
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Indonesia!Alternative Universe. Halilintar disuruh menjaga Api selama Kakek dan ketiga saudaranya pergi berlibur. Mau tidak mau, Halilintar harus melakukannya—justru ia malah meminta lebih. / Untuk #CPC2016 / Request from KuroiTsuki04 / HaliApi brotherhood / Warning Inside / Want to read?


**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)**

 **temani si Api, gih! © Arisa Morishita**

.

 **Indonesia!Alternative Universe. Out of Character. Family/Humor(?). Fluff. Possible Typo(s). Gajenes. Kumpulan Drabble. Elemental Siblings. Somehow klise. 17y.o!Boboiboy Halilintar. 8y.o!Boboiboy Api. DLDR. etc ….**

.

.

.

Fanfiksi ini didedikasi untuk mengikuti **#CPC2016** dan Birthday Gift untuk **KuroiTsuki04** —yang sangat terlambat.

Thanks to **Khaidir Ali** yang sudah menyumbangkan potongan ide untuk fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 **1.** **Tugas Penjagaan**

Halilintar berkedip tidak percaya. Mata merahnya bersinar seolah berkata, ' _are you kidding me now, hah?_ '. Ia menatap sang Kakek yang kini menyuguhkan secangkir cokelat panas favoritnya, tangannya refleks mengambil cangkir itu, menyeruput nikmat suguhannya selagi panas.

Pemuda berambut pendek itu menaruh cangkir itu di atas meja di depannya, sebelum mata merahnya menatap sang Kakek, "memangnya kalian semua mau ke mana? Kok aku tak diajak _sih_?!"

Sang Kakek mengibas pelan tangannya, menganggap enteng masalah, "bukannya Kakek tak ingin mengajakmu, cuman, siapa yang mau menjaga si kecil Api? Tenang, Hali. Kami hanya pergi selama seminggu."

Pemilik nama kecil Hali itu berkacak pinggang, menatap sebal pada sosok Kakeknya, "tidak adil! Kenapa harus aku yang menjaga Api, sementara saudara-saudaraku yang lainnya diajak Kakek pergi—"

"Lho, bukannya kau kalah suit dari mereka?"

Halilintar berkedip. Otaknya mulai mencerna perlahan pertanyaan sang Kakek. _Kalah suit apa_ _—oh!_ Halilintar tersentak, tak sengaja sepotong memori terlintas dalam benaknya. Memutarkan sebuah video memori nuansa kelabu, di mana Halilintar bersama ketiga saudaranya—Gempa, Air, dan Taufan—tengah adu suit. Hasil akhirnya , Halilintar yang kalah, _tapi dia tak tahu maksud dari suit itu_.

Segeralah Halilintar menanyakan kebingungan yang menganjal dalam benakknya, "memangnya apa kaitannya dengan aku kalah suit dari mereka?"

Kini giliran sang Kakek berkedip heran. Tangannya yang sejak tadi disibukkan dengan membersihkan meja makan, kini berhenti bekerja. "Mereka tidak memberitahumu?"

Pertanyaan sang Kakek dibalas dengan Halilintar menyerngit bingung—sang Kakek mengetahui sinyal itu. Sesaat ia menghela kasar, "mereka _tuh_ bukannya kasih tahu …," kini sang Kakek menatap Halilintar, dengan wajah seolah dialah bukan dalangnya, "aku menyuruh kalian bersuit, siapa yang kalah, dia akan menjaga si Api selama seminggu."

Kembali Halilintar berdekip. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna ujaran sang Kakek, hingga saat pemuda itu baru _menyadarinya_. Sukses rumah dibuat bergetar hebat, diakibatkan suara kemarahan Halilintar bergema keras hingga memekakkan indera pendengaran.

Sang Kakek melanjutkan membersihkan meja makan dengan lap yang mulai bernempelan noda kotor.

.

.

 **2.** **Tanya**

Yang kini ia tatap; kepergian mobil sedan putih, dengan membawa sang Kakek dan ketiga saudara—sialan—nya sebagai penumpang. Halilintar mengendus kesal. _Kalau aku tahu siut itu sebagai penentu siapa yang menjaga Api, aku tak akan ikut suit_.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan menelusuri ruang keluarga. Ia sengaja berhenti di depan kalender bergambar gadis-gadis cantik—Halilintar tahu, kalender itu milik Taufan.

Halilintar berdecik kesal, "dasar wota RTS48 sialan."

Sekilas mata merahnya menatap deretan angka dan hari yang terterah di halaman kalender yang tersaji. Ia tersenyum hampa, "seminggu menjaga Api, memakan sebagaian dari libur sekolahku."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Halilintar tahu pertanda apa itu. Ia membalikkan badannya, menatap sosok bocah kecil dengan topi merah dinosaurusnya. Halilintar memamerkan senyum ramah, "sudah pulang, Api?"

Sebuah anggukkan antusias dari sang bocah adalah sebuah balasan untuk pertanyaan Halilintar. "Kakek dan Kakak yang lainnya sudah pergi, Kak Hali?" bocah yang dipanggil Api itu bertanya, seraya tangan kecilnya melepaskan tas punggungnya.

Pemuda itu menjawab singkat dengan gumaman. Ia membantu Api melepaskan tas punggungnya. Merasa sedikit cangguh, Halilintar membuka lembar topik baru, "kau tahu mengapa kau tak boleh ikut Kakek dan kakakmu yang lain pergi, Api?"

Api menggeleng lemas, "Kak Hali sendiri?" netra oranyenya menatap penuh harap pada sang Kakak, _siapa tahu dia mengetahui alasannya_.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku tak mungkin bertanya, Api."

Terdengar suara lesu dari Api. Setelah tas punggungnya terlepas, segera ia berjalan menelusuri anak tangga yang menuju lantai dua, dengan tertunduk lemas tentunya.

Pemuda baru berumur tujuh belas tahun itu pun memandang lesu, "tampaknya aku salah tanya—"

.

.

 **3.** **Belajar**

Si kecil Api memainkan batang pensilnya. Mengetuk sesekali dagunya dengan ujung tumpul pensilnya. Mata oranyenya sibuk memandangi deretan angka yang terterah di atas lembaran putih di depannya kini. Kepalanya bertopang dagu, sikut tangan kanannya berfungsi menahan beban kepalanya. Sinar kebingungan menghampiri wajahnya.

Sedari tadi, Halilintar, yang sibuk dengan peralatan untuk mengepel lantai, menatap adiknya sekilas. "Kau sedang menulis apa, Api?"

Api mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sang Kakak yang kini menghampirinya. "Liburan ini aku tidak pergi ke manapun, jadi _deh_ kuisi dengan iseng belajar materi pelajaran yang dipelajari Kak Fang di kelasnya," senyum _sumringah_ terukir di wajahnya.

Terdengar dengungan singkat dari pemilik nama kecil Hali. "Fang itu kakak kelasmu, ya?" senyum ringan terkembang di wajah tampannya, "itu bagus!" jemari tangan Halilintar mengacak pelan helaian rambut hitam milik Api, yang disambut seruan tidak terima atas perlakuan sang Kakak, "mengisi liburan dengan belajar. Omong-omong, sepertinya kau tidak mengerti dengan materinya, ya? Wajar sih … Api baru naik ke kelas lima—" Halilintar mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Mata oranye miik Api sontak berbinar bahagia, "Kak Hali bisa ajari aku materi ini!?"

Senyum hangat—yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan—terukir indah di wajah Halilintar, "apa _sih_ yang tidak untuk adikku tersayang?"

Suara keriaan terlontar dari Api. Halilintar hanya tertawa kecil setelah melihat reaksi sang Adik. "Kamu lagi belajar materi apa, memangnya?"

"Kalkulus."

"Eh?"

Halilintar berdekip heran. Mata merahnya memandang kosong pada Api yang kini memegang lembaran kertasnya, dengan menunjukkan wajah polosnya. Di kertas itu tertoreh coretan rumus-rumus yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak mengerti maksudnya. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Halilintar untuk otaknya _konek_.

"Sejak kapan ada materi kalkulus di SD, hah!?" —teriakan Halilintar seantreo rumah sukses membuat Api menutup telinganya, alih-alih takut indera pendengarannya rusak.

.

.

 **4.** **Belanja**

Ini sudah hari keempat bagi Halilintar dan Api ditinggal di rumah oleh Kakek dan ketiga saudaranya. Daripada mereka di rumah tidak melakukan apapun, sang Kakak mengajak Api keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang diperlukan untuk kebutuhan rumah—pikir Halilintar saat ia menerima pesan singkat di _handphone_ -nya.

Kini mereka sudah berada dalam sebuah _supermarket_ yang berada di sebuah _mall_ ternama di daerahnya. _Sesekali pergi ke_ mall _bersama Api_ , batin singkat sang Kakak.

Perlahan mereka berjalan, menelusuri tiap rak yang berjejer rapi, seraya tetap mendorong trolinya. Si Api memegang erat jaket hitam bergaris merah menyala milik Halilintar, dengan tujuan ia tidak kehilangan arah di tempat yang masih asing bagi anak kecil sepertinya.

"Api." Si pemilik nama menoleh kepada sang pemanggil, matanya berbinar seolah berkata, _'ada apa Kak Hali memanggilku?'_. "Ayo kita pergi ke tempat daging! Kakek menyuruhku untuk membeli daging," ujar Halilintar cepat, yang disambut anggukan dari si kecil Api.

Mereka terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya Halilintar menemukan apa yang ia cari. Seringai tipis ia kembangkan. Jemarinya dengan lihai mengambil dua daging yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan plastik kemasan. Matanya terfokus pada label harga yang tertempel di plastiknya, memilih dengan baik dari segi kualitas daging dan harga.

Menemukan sesuai apa yang ia harapkan, Halilintar memasukan daging pilihannya ke dalam troli yang sudah terisi setengah. Matanya sedikit melebar, menyadari sesuatu yang hilang. Sontak ia menoleh dari kiri ke kanan, mencari seseorang yang kini sudah tidak ada. Sukses membuatnya melongo horor.

"Api! Kamu ke mana—?"

"Di sini!"

Halilintar menoleh ke belakang, indera penglihatannya mendapati sosok bocah kecil yang tengah memeluk erat boneka kucing berbulu oranye polos yang mengenakan kacamata biru. Bocah kecil itu menghampiri Halilintar dengan wajah seolah ia sedang tidak melakukan apapun—padahal Halilintar sempat histeris tertahan saat mengetahui adik kecilnya hilang.

"Kamu ke mana, hah? Jangan buat aku kaget, dong!" Halilintar mengacak pelan helaian rambutnya, wajahnya menunjukkan sinar khawatir—siapa yang tidak khawatir saat disuruh menjaga adik, namun tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja?

"Tadi aku melihat boneka kucing ini. Karena lucu, jadi aku ambil _deh_!" Api mengangkat setinggi mungkin boneka dalam dekapannya, memperlihatkannya kepada sang Kakak, "aku boleh beli boneka ini, ya!?" mata oranyenya—kembali untuk kesekian kali—memancarkan sinar memohon.

Melihat sinar mata itu sukses membuat seorang Halilintar bergidik ngeri. _Mau tidak mau, ia tak bisa tolak permintaan Api_. Sesaat pemuda itu menghela kasar, "ya, kau boleh membelinya."

"Terima kasih, Kak Hali!" sinar keriaan ditunjukkan oleh Api. Halilintar hanya membalas dengan dengungan kecil.

Sesaat pemuda itu melirik kertas kecil berisi daftar belanja, kemudian melihat isi dompetnya. Matanya menatap horor terhadap isi dompetnya. Mata merahnya beralih menatap Api, yang masih dengan wajah keriaannya. Halilintar menangis tersendu dalam batin.

 _Dompetku kian menipis,_ deh. _Tapi aku tak bisa menolak wajah malaikatnya—_

.

.

 **5.** **Tidur**

"Malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagiku untuk menjaga Api, seorang diri, di rumah ini. Besok pagi mereka akan kembali dari liburan bodohnya."

Halilintar sibuk memandangi kalender kecil yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk kamar tidurnya. Ia letakkan kalender kecilnya di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Pemuda itu membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya, merilekskan tubuhnya.

Matanya sesaat memandang ke luar jendela. Kanvas hitam tanpa pernak-pernik putih. Bulan yang biasanya menggantung indah kini tengah disembunyikan oleh awan hitam. Suara gemuruh bergema keras. Suara hujan memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang baginya.

Ia melirik ke jam dinding yang menggantung manis di dinding sampingnya, menunjukkan tepat pukul sembilan malam. Waktunya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya—dan juga batinnya.

Tiba-tiba suara petir menyambar hebat, seolah membuat langit malam terbelah dua. Suaranya bergema hebat, memekakkan telinga. Bahkan Halilintar harus menutup indera pendengarannya saat suara petir itu menyambar hebat.

Sementara di luar kamarnya, terdengar suara derapan kaki, melangkah begitu cepat, diiringi dengan suara tangis histeris. Halilintar tahu suara apa itu—dan terkaannya tepat. Pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar, membiarkan sosok bocah kecil berlari menuju arah Halilintar dengan penuh histeris.

Halilintar menangkap tubuh kecil Api—bocah itu berlari dan langsung melompat ke arahnya, membiarkannya didekap olehnya. "Hei, Api. Kenapa kau histeris seperti itu?"

"Aku takut, Kak Hali … suara petirnya menakutkan."

Petir—oh! Halilintar menoleh ke luar jendela, tak sengaja melihat petir yang kembali menyambar, membuat suara gemuruh hebat. Sukses membuat Api menjerit tertahan dalam dekapan sang Kakak. Kembali matanya menatap adiknya, mengelus pelan helaian rambut Api, berusaha menenangkannya.

Kepala Api mendongak, menatap penuh harap pada sang Kakak. "Kak Hali, biarkan aku tidur bersama kakak, ya?!"

"Apa—" hampir saja Halilintar histeris. Pemuda itu hampir saja mendeklarasikan penolakan atas permintaan Api, namun ia berpikir sebentar. _Tidak salah 'kan Api tidur denganku? Kasihan juga kalau tetap kusuruh dia tidur sendiri dalam cuaca seperti ini._

"Ya, baiklah," pemuda itu menggaruk pelan belakang kepalanya, "kau boleh tidur denganku dengan satu syarat; kau harus tidur."

Api mengangguk kecil. Ia melepaskan dekapan sang Kakak, kemudian membaringkan tubuh kecilnya tepat di sebelah Halilintar. Pemuda itu menyelimuti adik kecilnya hingga ke pundaknya, _udaranya pasti dingin berkat hujan_.

"Selamat tidur, Kak Hali."

Untuk kesekian kali Halilintar membalas dengan dengungan kecil. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Api agar terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. Sekilas pemuda itu memandangi wajah Api yang begitu damai. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya.

Iapun membaringkan tubuhnya secara perlahan agar tidak mengganggu bocah kecil di sebelahnya. Matanya sibuk memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Suara hujan kembali memasuki keheningan dalam kamarnya. Benaknya mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, seperti—

"Kakek, kalian boleh memperpanjang liburan kalian, asalkan aku tetap disuruh menjaga Api."

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

* * *

 **Birthday gift untuk KuroiTsuki04, yang sudah lewat masanya. HEPIBERDEI YA ANAKKU SAYANG! Maaf emakmu ini yang tak guna memberimu hadiah bodoh macam ini saja, udah gitu lewat masanya pula. Ini juga untuk membayar hutang saya ke kamu, yang di game OTP Bingo itu. Maaf ya, tak sesuai dengan bayanganmu TT_TT**

 **Duh, susah banget sih membuat Halilintar menjadi figur seorang kakak yang baik, tanpa mengabaikan karakteriasinya. Malah jadi OOC gini. Huuuuuhuuuuu TT_TT**

 **Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri membaca kumpulan drabble gaje ini! ^_^**


End file.
